


Universes Collide

by littleballofhell



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleballofhell/pseuds/littleballofhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So he kissed her. He kissed her because there was nothing else in the world he wished to do. He kissed her because he knew, oh, how well did he know, how that was probably the only chance he would ever get. He kissed her for all the times he didn’t and for all the times he wouldn’t. He kissed her because he loved her, and because she loved him, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Universes Collide

**Author's Note:**

> This was the product of an entire day without internet. I couldn't even remember the last time I had written a smutty scene and I felt like giving a go.

 “Zuko.” She said, and the expression on her face as she did so gave away all the feelings she was trying her best to hide beneath all the layers of responsibility. 

 So he kissed her. He kissed her because there was nothing else in the world he wished to do. He kissed her because he knew, oh, how well did he know, how that was probably the only chance he would ever get. He kissed her for all the times he didn’t and for all the times he wouldn’t. He kissed her because he loved her, and because she loved him, too.

 Her lips were soft as she kissed him back, opening her mouth to welcome him. He enlaced his fingers in her hair and held on to everything he was feeling, to everything he could feel. Her tongue was warm and her touch, gentle. She would drown him, he was sure, she would drown him and he would die a happy man. Zuko kissed her lips, her jaw and neck. Her skin tasted like nothing he had ever tried and he wished he could taste her entirely, so he bit the chocolate skin of her neck, and he sucked and licked. Katara’s response was a couple of whimpers he wished to never forget, so he did it again and again, so she could repeat those little sounds as much as it took for it to sink in deep in his memories.

 Katara’s hand found his face and then, his scar. Zuko had no problem letting her this close, but his scarred face was still something he wished she didn’t have to see. It wasn’t pretty and he knew it brought all sorts of thoughts to her head. He looked at her and she looked at him right back, it was as if she could see beyond the marked skin of his face; In a way, he knew she could. Katara had been the first one, after Uncle, to truly understand, to so beautifully accept him, demons and all. And as he looked at her eyes, he figured he would never be able to truly leave her. He would never be able to forget, she had made a mark in him. Not the one in his chest and, in a way, one deeper than that.

 They stayed like that for a moment or two and Katara finally started moving her thumb, making patterns in his scarred skin. Zuko closed his eyelids and tried to let everything about her sink in. As he was about to open his golden eyes, he felt the softness of her lips greet the rough surface. Her hands were in his hair and she kissed every single part of his scar. Below his eyes, his eyelids, the spot where his eyebrow used to be. It was as if she was reaffirming her acceptation. So Zuko kissed her again and, this time, he was rougher. He needed her, he needed her with him, but since all that was given him was a night, he would surely be making said night count.

 He felt his lips wet and that was when he realized she was crying. Zuko kissed her tears away.

 “We could run away, you know?” He said, and there was something so juvenile about it that he finally remembered how young he was. He was in his early twenties and he had been through enough.

 Katara let out a sad laugh, her eyes never leaving his “And where would we go?”

 He ruffled his shabby hair, shrugging “It wouldn’t really matter.” Sometimes, things are not meant to work. And perhaps, they were always supposed to walk the same line, but never to collide. Zuko had already thought about the outcomes of letting the world know the nature of his feelings for her. In order for everyone to find happiness, he would sacrifice his own. 

 “I guess it wouldn’t.” She looked sad. He knew her well enough to know she was going through her own dilemmas. She loved Aang, of course, but not in the way people expected her to. “I’ve lived so many things.” She said “I’ve seen so many things over the last years. I’m not the person I was when Sokka and I discovered Aang in that iceberg. Back then, it was hard for me to live a life my tribe had chosen for me. A title passed to me by my father.” Zuko was well aware of the costumes around the Water Tribes, as he had once been prepared to rule, he was told everything he needed to know about bureaucracy around the other nations “And now, they want to diminish me to another man’s title, again. I’m not Chief Hakoda’s daughter, I’m not the sister of the brave Sokka of the Water Tribes. And I am not the Avatar’s girl. I’m more than that. I’m me. I’m Katara, a master waterbender. I don’t care if it’s not enough to the world, it’s enough to me. I’m proud of who I am.” Her eyes never once leaving his “And I know what I want. Because it is standing right in front of me. Isn’t that enough?”

 He had realized the nature of his feeling for her back in the day they were still travelling with Aang, his father still in power. He had known he loved her and the thought had reached his mind so easily, so simply he wasn’t sure how he hadn’t known before. But Zuko wondered if he had ever loved her as much as he did in the moment. He kept one of his hands on her face, tilting her chin; the other one, rested on her waist.

 “It’s enough.” He simply said “You are a powerful woman, Katara. A brave one. If the rest of the world can’t see it, then to Hell with the rest of the world.” He kissed her again, this time, she laced his neck with her arms, she needed this as much as he did “I will always be here.” Zuko said through the kiss and he meant it.

 Her hands let go of his neck and she marveled them through his chest, finally setting at the hem of his shirt. Katara deepened the kiss as she worked to get rid of the red material he wore “You sure?” He asked, she nodded. Zuko helped her yank his shirt from his body and her hands met his chest once again, her delicate fingers brushing the scarred skin there. Greeting the scar that could pretty much have her name carved in. She kissed him this time and he took her from the ground, allowing her to lace her legs around his middle. Zuko nibbled her bottom lip as he lay her on the bed, lowering himself on top of her.

 Katara yanked her own shirt from her body and started working on her binding, freeing herself from it not long after. For a second he was mesmerized by the sight of her. He could easily drown in her beauty. Zuko kissed her lips and the skin of his naked chest touched hers “You’re so beautiful.” He murmured in her ear, before nibbling her lobe. He could hear her soft whimpers and it was enough to drive him insane. His hand met her right breast, as he continued to kiss the chocolate skin of her neck. Katara whimpered to his touch on her sensitive skin and Zuko could no longer ignore the bulge in his pants. He twirled her right nipple as his mouth met her left one. He sucked on it until her whimpers became louder, until her fingers laced in his hair, pulling the strays with a delicate strength.

 “So beautiful.” He said, letting go of her breast and moving down his kisses, finally stopping at her lower belly. Zuko looked up and she nodded again. He reached for her pants, lowering it slowly, Katara buckling up her hips to help him. She was left in her small clothes as he reached for her lips again. Zuko wanted to remember everything about her, he wanted to learn all the marks, all the little things that made her who she was. He wanted to kiss her all and if he couldn’t give her time, he would give her everything else. If he couldn’t give her what she longed for, he would give her everything he could. Everything he was. So he pecked her lips one last time before moving down again. He worked on the fabric of her small clothes and as he finally freed her from it, he was taken aback. Thoughts of unworthiness reached his head and he looked her in the eyes. “I want it to be you.” She said as if she could read his mind “It was always supposed to be you, Zuko.” And the way she said his name was enough to rid his head of everything other than her.

 Zuko kissed her knees and it was enough to make her tremble in anticipation. He had his hands on the sides of her thighs as his kisses travelled through her perfect skin. When he finally reached the inside of her thighs, she tried positioning herself better, and when his lips met her warmth, her legs trembled entirely and she let out a small cry. He licked her folds and tasted her. The warmth of his tongue found her clit as he licked and sucked and left patterns that made her back arch. She was so unbelievably addicting and he was giving her everything she wanted. As he licked her clit, his index finger found her entrance, the tip of it massaging her before finally entering her. She let out a loud cry, as she mumbled his name and had her hands pulling his hair. She was warm around his finger and so deliciously addicting to his mouth, Katara let out more whimpers. He slowly took his finger from her, and with the same rhythm he put it right back, finding himself a pattern, as he sucked on her clit with all his might “Stop. Stop or I won’t last.” Her voice was ruffled and she was breathless. Zuko looked her from between her legs and took his finger from her. He licked her one last time before going up to meet her lips with his, allowing her to taste herself in his tongue. 

  As she kissed his jaw, Katara let out a small laugh “It isn’t fair how I’m the only one bare here.” Her hands found the bulge in his pants and Zuko let out a loud cry from the touch. She kissed him again, massaging him through the fabric of his pants. It was too much. Her bare figure beneath him, her small efficient hands of a bender working on him. The addicting scent of her skin. Her rough and messy kisses on his lips and jaw. Zuko took her lips in his and as his hips met hers, they both let out cries of pleasure. “I need it.” She said, breathless “I need it, Zuko.” Katara kissed the side of his mouth. “I need it, too.” He said against her skin.

 She let go of him as she started working on his pants. Zuko assisted her, leaving her to lower all the fabric keeping his skin from hers. Finally freed from it, he threw the red and gold material to the floor and allowed her to really look at him. Her cheeks were pink and he was sure his were too, at least his right one. As he lowered himself to kiss her again, Katara parted her legs, positioning herself. Her hands trembled at his sides, all it took for him to realize how nervous he was was the deep blue of her eyes in his, as he stopped the kiss and watched her face.

 Zuko held her and he wasn’t all too worried about masking his nervousness. She knew him too well, and he was glad she did. “Ready?” He asked her, getting a short nod in return. Zuko positioned himself, stopping as the tip of his cock touched her entrance. He looked her in the eyes as he slowly entered her. Katara let out a cry of pain and he stopped. Zuko kissed her cheeks and her jaw, feeling bad for getting so much pleasure from something that was hurting her the way it was. A moment passed as he continued to soothe her face “You can move.” She said and he did, eyes on hers, looking for any signs that would let him know she was in too much pain. Once their hips met, he stopped once again and kissed her on the lips, greeting her tongue with his. Katara’s fingers played with his hair, as she broke the kiss and nodded, letting him know he could move again. He was slow, allowing her to adjust to the feeling of him, and in her pace, Katara started letting whimpers out. Soft whimpers of pleasure, as she buckled her hips slowly to meet his.

  The feeling was indescribable. Katara was warm and so tight and Zuko was a dead man. He was definitely a dead man, because there was no way in hell he could live through what was happening. He knew he wouldn’t last long, but he wanted to make her come before he did, so his fingers met her clit, massaging it as his thrusts became more frantic. Katara was a mess of sounds and he kissed her neck again. Zuko could feel the built up in his lower stomach, but she was close too. Their cries became more desperate and Zuko fastened the patterns of his fingers on her. Katara came with his name on her lips and he came right after, feeling her muscles around him, as his body exploded with ecstasy.

 They stayed like that for a couple of seconds, until he finally moved from her, laying his body down next to hers on the red fabric of the sheet of his own bed. Katara moved to rest her head on him, making patterns on the scarred skin of his chest with her fingers.

 “We could do it.” She finally said, tilting her head to look at him.

 “Hm?” Zuko moved her hair from her face, putting it behind her ear.

 “Run away.” There was a spark in her eyes, a spark he had seen so many times by now. It was the same one she had on when she bent her element.

 Zuko smiled a sad one “And where would we go?” He repeated her words from before.

 Her fingers stopped the patterns on his scar, as she reached for his body and hugged his chest with her arm, hiding her face in his skin “Everywhere. Anywhere.” Her words came out muffled by his skin. His arms came to rest on her body. Zuko kissed the top of her head.

 “Everywhere. Anywhere. I could live with that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to have a sad ending, I guess I just changed my mind along the way. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
